That very Shy Girl
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A year after that night, where, Phantom of the Opera kidnapping at Christine , arson, and the disappearance of the Phantom, He became interested in Rose, for her voice
1. A Year After

Rose Giry, is the other daughter of Madame Giry, she is a year younger to Meg, her father was different, she is half sister Meg, Rose is a dancer, but she was so good, she's good at singing, she is Soprano light, A year after that night, where, Phantom of the Opera kidnapping at Christine , arson, and the disappearance of the Phantom

He became interested in Rose, for her voice

* * *

Rose is with her mother, she is always with her mother, Rose is very different from her mother and Meg, she has long wavy brown hair, his eyes are sapphire blue, she is very beautiful, thin nose and small, she is thin, is 5 '1 "tall, Her mother is blonde like Meg, she is very different from these two

"Rose going to be a great dancer like me, and your sister Meg, your father must be very proud," she says gently Madame Giry, Madame Giry had married another man, but he died soon

"Yes, mother," Rose was saying shyly, she is not a good dancer

"Start" Madame Giry was saying seriously, "That's What I teach you" again says Madame Giry

Rose nodded reluctantly, her weary sigh, Rose was put in position to dance, she stood on tiptoe, She walked around, did so well, but it was not like they did the other dancers, she was still trying to dance well, Madame Giry so tired smiles

"What did I do "Rose question insecurely

"Rose, you're getting better, you remind me Christine" Madame Giry was saying a calm tone

Then comes Carlotta, she returned to do the Prima Donna, as The Phantom of the Opera "is dead", There is a new book and will be singing Carlotta, is Hannibal, a new tenor star, Dante Baggio, Carlotta has a relationship with him, she continues to behave the same way, Pampered, egocentric and superficial

"Hey Rose, you should practice a little more" Carlotta was saying mocking

"Well I'm getting better" Rose was saying in a calm voice

Carlotta laughed at her, but Rose took no notice of her, she continued to dance, She is doing a little better, the test is over for today, Rose is very tired, she was a little sore, Rose tripped and fell, she was sitting on her butt, all gone and she was left in place, Rose stopped the floor, she hated dancing, she loves to sing

_I feel very strange in this place, I do not fit here, I'm not very good at anything, it all goes wrong, I'm useless, I'm a bit strange, I'm very different_

Rose sang with pain, she cried, her tears were bright, she heard a distant sound, she was frightened, Rose left the scene, the phantom of the opera is alive, and he became interested in Rose, She went to her older sister, Rose sighed tired, Carlotta appears in front of them, Rose is very boring

"Hey you've improved your dancing, I heard you sing, you're not so bad, but hey, I'm the Prima Donna" Carlotta says laughing, she said in a dry voice, rough

"Well it was because I suggested it, and thanks" Rose was saying in a calm voice, she said in a low voice

"Hey stop laughing about my sister" Meg was saying angrily, she hates being laughed Rose

Carlotta left the scene, Rose runs away, She wants to be alone, Rose hates being laughed at her, she was crying again, Rose was very discouraged, she has no mood for anything, everyone makes fun of Rose, much to humiliate her, Rose went up to the roof, she loves to feel the air on her face, She loves to be alone, sometimes

_Sometimes I want to see my potential, I want to feel special to someone, I want to have a friend, someone to talk to, someone to listen to me, I want someone to support me, someone who is for me, and I to that person, I wish that's true, but who am I kidding that will never happen_

Rose sang crying, her voice was heard as angelic, she dried her eyes and cheeks, Rose heard a sound, it was a cape billowing, she felt very afraid, she came to find that sound, She walked slowly to keep from falling, Rose is a very curious girl, she saw a black figure on the roof, she covered her mouth, The figure was moving, Rose sat on the floor, she turns to another area and he made no move, she just stayed quiet

She began to hear footsteps near her, Rose got up from the ground, she turns around and saw a man 6 '2 "tall, he is High, your skin is white, his eyes are blue, her hair is black half-cut, that has backwards, he had a mask white on the right side of his face, is very attractive cleft chin

"Who ... are ... you" Rose thought this scared and timidly

He said nothing, just watched Rose, she ran, and went to her room, she felt that her heart was beating very strong, Meg watched her with curiosity, Rose is trying to calm down herself, She put a straight face, because Meg looks that way

"Rose because you are so of hectic, can you tell me what you get" Meg was saying seriously, she wants to know the truth

"I was ... On the roof, and I panic, by a dove" Rose was saying quietly, she was very nervous

"Ah a dove, yeah right" Meg was saying a sarcastic tone

Rose was very tired, she lay in bed, Meg was combing, she blew out the candle and went to sleep, Rose could not sleep, she thought of that man, she could not get it out to him in her mind, it was this man and why he was in that place, Rose felt scared

"Who will you be You, insurance was my imagination effect" Rose said in a low voice

"You liar, Rose tell me the truth, I did not tell our mother" Meg was saying laughing, and then she became very serious

"Sorry sister, I should not lie, I was crying, and sang on the roof, and someone heard me sing, I saw a black shadow, and then I saw a very tall man with a white mask on half of his face" Rose was saying fearful, she told her sister, what is happening

"Sister, is The Phantom Of The Opera, he is still alive, stay away from him, he's bad" Meg was saying scared, she was astonished

"Sure sister, you do not tell our Mom" Rose would say, she does not want her mother to know

"I will not tell, you can count on me, Rose" Meg was saying whispering


	2. The disaster

Rose Giry, is the other daughter of Madame Giry, she is a year younger to Meg, her father was different, she is half sister Meg, Rose is a dancer, but she was so good, she's good at singing, she is Soprano light, A year after that night, where, Phantom of the Opera kidnapping at Christine , arson, and the disappearance of the Phantom

He became interested in Rose, for her voice

* * *

Carlotta was rehearsing, she sang, Meg and Rose dancing, Rose was in the clouds, she is very imaginative, The Carlotta looked at her with a face full of hate, Rose watched her, she growled so tired, Carlotta sang, something happened, Carlotta slipped and fell to the ground, the floor was wet

"Hey, where this water came, sure it was you, jealous" Carlotta was saying angrily, she blamed Rose

"I do not know, and hear me, I did not do this, and I do not I have jealousy You, you wanted" Rose would say, she became very angry and she said angry

"Liar, Harpy" Carlotta was saying shrieking

"I'm not lying, you shut up" Rose was screaming

"It is enough" Andre was saying

They were seen with hatred, and followed with rehearsals, and suddenly fell into scenes, and falls into the leg of Carlotta, all shouted, the stagehand, Abelard Baermann, is his name, he was not in that place, Rose looks up and sees a black shadow that moved, she froze facing-up, Meg pulled her arm, and she led her off stage

"Sister, you're hurting me" Rose was saying shrieking

"Sorry, I could not leave you in that place," Meg says calmly, she was saying seriously

"I'm not a girl" Rose was saying angry

"Now we will do, who will sing" Andre was saying furious

"My daughter Rose, she can sing, she taught herself" Madame Giry says gently

"We seek your daughter" Firmin said serenely

Rose was dancing a little more, the two managers, they were there watching Rose, she stopped dancing and watched, she felt a little nervous, and she saw her mother, Rose walked slowly toward them, even wearing a ballerina leotarde and tutu skirt, and with her ballerina shoes

"That's what happens," Rose says without understanding, she accommodates her hair

"You're going to sing in the play" Andre was telling her slowly

"Seriously," Rose said excited

"Yes, come, we want to hear your voice" Firmin said at she, he grabbed her arm

Rose said nothing, she just nodded, now it goes to show that good, she was very nervous, Rose will now sing, she is very happy, Rose will sing, "Think of Me", Rose took deep breaths, she is very nervous, she clasped her hands, she opened her mouth

_**Think of me, think of me fondly**_  
_**When we've said goodbye**_  
_**Remember me once in a while**_  
_**Please promise me, you'll try**_

_**When you'll find that once again you long**_  
_**To take your heart back and be free**_  
_**If you'll ever find a moment**_  
_**Spare a thought for me**_

Rose stopped singing, they applaud, She sighed with relief, she did very well, Firmin approaches her at slowly, she smiles, it's very good for her, then Andre gets closer, she sees her mother and sister happy, she is talented, her mother and her sister are very proud of he

"You're a good singer, you're perfect to sing" Firmin and André said cheerfully

"Thanks Monsieurs" Rose says gently, she bows to Monsieurs Managers

"You're welcome, go get ready for work, you're the star, good as it is tonight," André responds with kindness, and then he says in a serious tone

Rose nods, she runs to the locker room, she grabbed the dress carefully


	3. The Great Play

Rose Giry, is the other daughter of Madame Giry, she is a year younger to Meg, her father was different, she is half sister Meg, Rose is a dancer, but she was so good, she's good at singing, she is Soprano light, A year after that night, where, Phantom of the Opera kidnapping at Christine , arson, and the disappearance of the Phantom

He became interested in Rose, for her voice


End file.
